DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) This is a competitive renewal application to continue the applicant's educational program to train pre and post doctoral fellows as researchers in preventive oncology. The program offers pre (4 to 6) and postdoctoral (8) training positions focusing on behavioral and related clinical/epidemiological aspects of the prevention and control of cancer. The educational program has emphasized the recruitment and training of members of underrepresented minority groups and women. The program will be supervised by a Cancer Education Committee (CEC) that will: (1) recruit and select students and fellows; (2) provided academic and scientific career advising; (3) approve plans for course work and research activity; (4) review academic and technical accomplishments; (5) facilitate placement and career planning; and (6) identify emerging cancer control issues and topics for inclusion in seminars, literature and other scientific review assignments for students and fellows. Students and fellows are guided in developing skills and experience in research, analytic methods, and design of theory-based intervention programs through academic courses, collaboration in faculty-directed projects, and preparation of research reports and proposals. Major features of the program are: an extensive portfolio of external funded behavioral intervention projects; a core faculty with extensive experience in behavioral research in cancer prevention and control in school, medical care, community, and work settings; a network of associated faculty with distinct programs and databases in human nutrition, smoking prevention and cessation, exercise, stress, cancer screening, sexually-transmitted disease, and multi-center trials related to chronic disease prevention; and master's and doctoral programs in health promotion/health education and epidemiology. The program is further distinguished by its multidisciplinary research base, involvement in ethnic/racial minority populations, and the proximity of numerous biomedical and biobehavioral research groups addressing problems of cancer prevention and control of policy and program application.